supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrei Ming's Entitled Parent Story
My abusive and racist uncle and aunt want me to come to Moscow with them, a city I never been. Hello, this is my first time posting here, I would like to say this isn’t me doing the typing, Feng, a Chinese immigrant is doing it for me and he is better at English than I am, okay onto the story. My uncle and aunt on my mother’s side were, and remains to this day, the most evil human beings I have ever met, they were manipulative, horrible and racist, they psychologically abused my mother for marrying a Chinese man (I’m half-Chinese), my cousin, who died in 2010 at the age of 18 wasn’t any better and I never liked him that much, but that’s a story for another day, my maternal grandparents were divorced, my grandmother stayed in China and my grandfather went back to Russia, I was named after my grandfather as when he came to visit, my father and him genuinely got along, he died on the day I was born. They blamed my father and accused him of planting the poisoned Pocky sticks in my bag so I wouldn’t have to go to Moscow. When their son died in his sleep, instead of acting like grieving parents and allowing my parents to give them a shoulder to cry on, they decided since I was the only boy, I should come and run their business, the thing is, I only speak Russian at home and speak Chinese most of the time. Keep in mind I was 12 years old when my cousin died and this lasted up until I was 21, Also, neither my uncle and aunt could speak Chinese, my mother tongue. They also treated Xiaomei with disdain because she was a Chinese girl, even telling my mother that she should marry her off to a Western man who would rape and beat her every night and that Chinese girls are whores. My aunt would also bawl and cry how I would be a good choice for the business even though I wanted to be a biologist when I finished university. My father disagreed with it for several reasons such as me only speaking Russian to my sister and mother, their racism and sexism and other crap. Another thing to realise is that I disliked greasy foods, My aunt cooked greasy foods that looked gross, I refused to eat them. My late cousin makes my life hell My late cousin, who was 18 when he died, so he was five years older than me, I was 12 when he died and not turned 13 yet. This happened during my 8th birthday and he was 13, I mostly spoke Chinese, Xiaomei wasn’t born yet. His mother and father spoiled the shit out of him, even as a ghost we never liked eachother, when he saw me again, his first question was “why the hell are you dress like a gay man?” because I was in DIO cosplay, Russia has strict anti-LGBT laws. My uncle and aunt came over and we went to America for vacation, we went to a shop specialising in manga and comics, just comic book things. I was picking out books, at the time, I was forbidden to have manga that was OT or M rated, which is basically the equivalent to a R and NC-17 rated film if you are in America, they also wrap books so kids can’t read them, also, they couldn’t be too “traditionally Japanese”. My great-grandmother helped me pick out which ones I wanted, she approved of Dragon Ball as she’s read the Journey to the West before, I also chose One Piece and since manga was a new concept in America, It was quite limited,